


If my ambition is pizza then what's it to you?

by bleedingsmirk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingsmirk/pseuds/bleedingsmirk
Summary: When your teacher's kind of a bias asshole, your boyfriend is just trying to help and you want to express your stress via a peaceful rant and some of your boyfriends mom's curry for dinner. But nothing goes as planned and now you're hurt, the teachers still an asshole and your boyfriends the one who hurt you. Poor Tom Riddle.





	

“This school is bullshit, the curriculum is bullshit and Mr. Albus’s prejudice about me can honestly kiss my lily white arse because that is, indeed yes, bullshit as well!”

The loud words of one irate Tom Riddle echoed throughout the messy room, as he lay out languidly on the bed of his boyfriend and fellow anti-high school trailblazer, Harry Potter. 

A sigh was heard as Harry mentally tried to prepare his response that would both placate his best friend without also degrading Mr. Albus who was honestly a pretty cool teacher if not a bit off at times. 

“What did he do now that has led us to plan a riot against the admittedly poor education system and break the glass ceiling?” asked Harry as he jumped onto his bed to get comfortable for the eventual rant, but to most importantly annoy Tom, as that was always a priority.

Tom frowned but eventually scooted over to make room for his no-concept-of-personal-space boyfriend before unleashing all the pent up tension he had raging inside him during the school day.

“Ok first of all you cannot keep using the word ‘glass ceiling’ just because you heard Hillary Clinton use it in several of her speeches, secondly we’re not even American citizens but I applaud your keen observation of international politics, it will help immensely with our world domination plans...,”

“In which we agreed that I get to be the hot piece of ass beside you whom everyone thinks is just there to look pretty, but I'm actually really the brains behind everything and will crush them all!” Harry eagerly chipped in while trying to kick Tom’s legs of the blanket so he could get under them and not freeze to death.

“We all know I'm prettier but anyway did you know Albus gave me a lecture, a legitimate lecture on how my ambition was too much? Who tells a student that? That is literally the opposite of what teachers are supposed to do! Why would you douse away someone’s enthusiasm like that?” argued Tom as he untangled his legs from Harry and got out of bed to angrily pace across the room, hoping the motion would help him calm down.

Harry sat up as well moving to the edge of his bed and watched as his boyfriend paced a hole across the floors, wavy hair in disarray and uniform crumpled from lying down. He was pacing so loudly that he was sure his mother would come up from the kitchen and question them if it went on for much longer.

Snooping mother and ruined floor varnish aside, his boyfriend was upset and Harry Potter was damned if he wasn’t going to be there for him. 

“What else did he say? It really sounds like a shitty thing for someone to put you down on something that’s actually pretty important for people to have.”

“Exactly! Oh my god, Haz you get it!”

Tom exclaimed as he spun around on the spot to face his boyfriend, before continuing to pace again.

“He went on by saying that I was dreaming too big and that the level of ambition and foresight that I have at this age to achieve my goals were too detailed and that they were slightly worrying. It’s like he watched every student-teacher centric movie ever and then realised that he wanted to do the exact opposite and deflate all his students hopes and dreams. What is wrong with the man? Why would he even say something like that?”

At this, Tom paused and stared at Harry sitting on the edge of the bed cross legged and watching Tom intently, glasses crooked on his head from the short lie down and eyes conveying understanding, anger, and affection for his upset boyfriend.

Tom sighed before walking towards him and adjusting his glasses as he ran his hands through wild and unkempt hair, his pale fingers getting caught in errant curls.

“I just want to know...,” 

Tom breathed out, hands still caressing Harry’s hair as his voice softened even further.

“Why would you want to put someone down like that? What does he get from making me feel like shit about my abilities and my future? It’s not a nice thing to do to anyone.”

Tom’s hands began to fall from Harry’s hair before they were caught by dark fingers and were dragged towards a hard body. Both Harry and Tom tumbled back onto the bed with Harry leaving tiny pecks on every space of Tom’s face that he could find while pulling him close to cuddle with Harry beneath the blanket. 

Once Harry felt his boyfriend slowly relax in his arms from the barrage of affectionate kisses did he speak up.

“Old Dumbledydore can suck it Tom. You’re going to become so amazing in the future and I’m going to be right by your side making speeches at major events recounting how weird you were as a kid and telling everyone how I watched you make it in the world and being there for you throughout.”

Tom smiled and curled in even closer to Harry, leaning into the crook of his neck and listening to his words as the vibrations from Harry speaking calmed him down from what turned out to be a surprisingly emotional rant.

“And you know what assuming that someone who is over ambitious is cut throat or damaging is so fucking dumb! Do you know what ambition could also be? Ambition could be you getting up one morning and saying that the only thing you want to do today is eat frozen yoghurt while watching the movie Frozen, and by accomplishing it, that’s ambition!”

Tom chuckled as he got up and watched his boyfriend valiantly fight for his cause, face red and his right hand moving about with his explanation as his left hand held Tom close.

“Ambition is also me getting up one morning and only wanting to stuff my face with pizza, watch movies with my hot boyfriends running commentary of everything inaccurate and then make out sessions with said hot boyfriend, is that over ambitious of me?” Tom asked innocently as he kissed Harry on the cheek and then once again on the edge of his lips as an indication of what was to come. 

Harry smirked before turning his head fully to his boyfriend and leaning in towards his smug face, bringing up a hand to push away the wavy fringe from his blue eyes. 

“I didn’t know you were a clairvoyant Mr. Riddle; how did you know what I had planned for us tomorrow?” Harry murmured as his lips brushed against his boyfriend’s, whose lips were parted as well. 

Tom tried to press his body as close to Harry’s as he could, feeling the solid warmth against him which incited a shiver of excitement that only pushed their bodies closer.

“It’s probably why Albus is wary of me. I only ensure my goals are ones that I can definitely achieve.”

Harry’s eyelids drooped as his boyfriend’s breath washed over his face and their lips brushed every time he spoke.

“Am I a goal then, Tom?”

Hands caressed Tom’s lower back as his breathing grew heavier and the urge to kiss his boyfriend was overriding every other sense in his body. 

“You’re the reason I want to achieve all I can in the first place, Harry.”

Harry’s breath hitched before Tom finally leaned in and kissed him. There were simultaneous groans as lips moved enthusiastically against one another and hands tried to drag the other closer. Harry was just about to tilt his head to the side to deepen the kiss when he heard a loud hiss before he was pushed away dazed and confused.

“I swear to god Harry James Potter this is the fourth time this week your glasses have nicked my nose while we make out. That’s it! No more kisses until you get contacts,” Tom spat out before getting off the bed and walking out of his bedroom holding a scratched nose and cursing under his breath.

“NOW THAT’S BEING OVER AMBITIOUS!”

Harry laughed as he heard Tom cuss him out and slam the door of his bedroom loudly, all to the underlying chorus of his mother laughing from the kitchen downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately wrote this fic out of spite because I could not find very many light hearted Tomarry fics. Like the writers we have for this ship are amazing but it's all so dark and sad and theres only so many times you can read rightonthelimit's work before it gets a little sad for me as a person to do so, so I got off my ass and wrote one. This is my first time writing and I'm still creating my perception of these characters. Kinda OOC but I mean its a high school AU where none of the tragic shit happened. They're happy here. Well sort of.


End file.
